


Something's Stuck (Chris Evans x Reader)

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans x reader, F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans rpf, chris evans x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart





	Something's Stuck (Chris Evans x Reader)

You and Chris were spending a leisurely day at home wrapping Christmas presents.  A playlist of holiday music was on, everything from classic to goofy songs. When listening to the playlist the day before, one song, in particular, had given you an idea of how to surprise him one of his presents early.  It was something he’d always hinted he wanted from you, and he had been an awfully good boy this year. 

When the song came on, “There’s Something Stuck Up In The Chimney,” you knew the time had come to present Chris with his gift.  He was sitting at the kitchen table, and had his back turned away from you, as he focused on his fight with the tape dispenser. You quickly removed your clothing and mentally prepped yourself.  You shook off your nerves and began to sing along with the chorus, but changing the words to your own as you did.

“ _ There’s something stuck up in my chimney, and I do know what it is.  You’ve been waiting a long time for this _ .”  

As you sang, you walked around to the other side of the table and placed your hands on the kitchen island.  Once you knew you had his undivided attention, you added, “ _ Well I finally found a buttplug with a Captain’s shield _ ,” then, bending over, you displayed your find to him and winked over your shoulder at Chris before continuing, “ _ and I loved it so much, that my will did yield _ .”  

He sat there dumbfounded for a moment, his eyes darting between your face and your ass, before you shook it invitingly and you saw the spark light up in his eyes.  A naughty smile took hold of his face and he practically jumped over the table to get to you, picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder as he ran down the hall towards the bedroom to play with his “special box.”

 


End file.
